fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rayne Xio
Rayne Xio Is currently an S-Class Mage of the dark guild Oración Seis. She also uses the Rare Lost Magic of Maguilty Sense. Appearance Rayne tends to wear Gothic Lolita style dresses that range in length and style. The colors of her attire usual give hints as to her current mood at the moment since she rarely expresses her emotions unless in battle. Rayne is pretty short for her age, Standing at Just 5'1" and weighing in to be about 99lbs. Personality Rayne is very quiet and modest most of the time and is soft spoken (Though many perceived her to be a mute). Since having recently been out in the world, she finds many things interesting at best and tends to be curious. Rayne still takes a liking to dolls; collecting as well as creating them. If instructed to deal with someone personally, she customizes a faceless doll to fit that person and carried it till the job is finished and usually leaves a doll where the job was complete. History Rayne Xio was born in X769 to the wealthy familiy Xio as their only living child. Since birth her Mother, Wryn, spoild the girl with everything she could possible imagine from toys to clothes. But Rayne seemed to never be satisfied with things of that nature; though she enjoyed having all she could ever want, somehthing was missing. Rayne grew up shut out from the world; never having a single friend to play with, always in solitude apart from the servants and her own mother who would from time to time into her room. And whenever Rayne expressed interest to steer from the boundaries of her home to go beyond the gate, her mother would scold her. At a very early age, Rayne prefered to make replica dolls out of few people she knew; painting faces of how she saw them in frilly clothing similar to her own. When Rayne was seven years old, she she decided to discover outside her overly dolled up decor of her room to her fathers study. Erik Xio, her father, was a Mage just as his wife, and just about all of his time was spent away from his family being a Mage for hire . It was this reason that Raynes mother refused to allow her daughter to know of being a user of magic but when Rayne found her way through the big estates to her fathers study, her mothers fear came to be. Rayne discovered what she had been missing; what her mother had tried for so long to avoid; Rayne was missing the ability to be able to use her skills...an ability that was a part of her. In the begining, Rayne navigated her way through her fathers words and journals of what he had experienced, quest he had completed, and even the type of magic he use along with test and simple magics. The discovery did more than open Raynes mind to what lay just outside the place she would, from then on, know as a prison build by her own mother; but it also gave Rayne a sense of closeness to her father. and the closer she got to her father by his written words, the more her hatred grew for her own mother. Because Rayne and her father never spoke to each other, Rayne took the initiative to communicate with the father she got to know through his written word;through writings of her own.She began leaving, at first little letters. Her first one was a simple greeting that read: {C "Hello father. My name is Rayne Xio and I am your beloved Daughter." When Erik returned to find a note waiting for him, he smiled and replied back; walkign into his young daughters room he placed the letter inside a doll house he knew his wife would pay no mind to. Rayne discovered the reason that her father never went to see her while he returned home: Wryn told Erik that she (Rayne) prefered never to see him at all and that she thought ill of him. {C With the letter being written to Erik only made him realize the decete his wife was playing and he too grew to despise the woman he loved. The letters continued to be frequet, and each letter that Erik wrote, he explained that their was much to live for outside the walls and even informed her of magic and being a Mage; something he came to realize his wife was intentionally keeping his daughter from learning. Weather it was due to the animosty or jealousy the lady felt, not being as skilled as her dauther could be or what, but Erik knew this would have to change. In the meantime, he'd leave little things for her to practice her abilities with and knowing her mother, Rayne would only do them in the safety of her fathers study in wee hours of the morning. When Rayne was twelve, she created a doll from scratch a doll based on how she saw her mother. The doll looked vile and tattered. Rayne for the longest while carried this doll around the house and even placed it on the pillow beside her. Her mother inquired about the ugly doll, saying it was the girls worst thing ever created, Rayne smiled devilishly and replied, "Indeed, it is the worst thing life has granted me after all." Erik Xio suffered an injury from a job and returned home for a longer stay than he usually did. It was the first Time in Raynes Life Erik had been home for more than fifteen hours and thought Wryn tried her best to keep life in the estate, Erik nor Rayne would allow that to happen. Erik, though injured, decided this facade that Wryn tried to paint for his daughter had gone on long enough. Erik took Rayne outside the gates for the first time to view the world she could barely see beyond her window it was there she would meet the Mage who instructed her in the art of Maguilty Sense. Erik Xio's stay, which was meant to last for only three months, ran on to six years, all for the sake of his daughter. At Seventeen years of Age, Erik died suddenly and it was hard for Rayne to believe that none other than her mother caused his death. It took no skill at all for Rane to put her mother in the grave. During the battle Rayne informed her mother that carrying the doll signified that she would be her target. Without question, Rayne inherited her families wealth and manor. Though Rayne was set for life, she prefered to stay away from the likes of her old familiar bedroom and home, and traveled around in an oversized carriage with unpainted faces of dolls she would create and paint when necessarily. Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense: A Lost Magic Ability. It's effect is to make two or more people's senses as one.All persons linked with this magic will feel pain from whoever is receiving it. Sensory Link: This spell links two different people's senses. This effect works by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. Three Spread Sensory Link: This spell allows the caster to link with others who are linked by Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all effected with the Ability Maguilty Rays: Ability that sends the Magical Blades towards the target. Maguilty Sodom: This ability Creates Magic Blades that are usually customized in ransom ribbons or accessories and even colors that affects the targets sense of pain when hit. Rayne can create Five of these blades.. Equipment Silver necklace: This item was inherited by Rayne when her father died. it belonged to his mother. Family Ring: This ring was custom made to fit Rayne's ring finger on her left hand and was re-sized each time it grew to tight. The last it had been re-sized was when Rayne was twelve. since then Rayne has yet to get the ring to be re-sized thus chooses to wear it dangling from the necklace. Estate Key: {C Though there are many well hidden on the Manor itself, Rayne wears a duplicate key of the Manor she inherited on her necklace. Doll: {C Though from time to time it may be different in appearance, Rayne usually has a doll in hand unless inconvenient (which is rarely) Relationships Erik Xio was Rayne's father. he was a Mage for hire and usually spent most of his time away from home during his quest and Missions. He did not really develop a relationship with his daughter until she was twelve. It was then he took Rayne outside the gates of their estates where she would meet the Mage who instructed her in the art of Maguilty Sense. Erik died Mysteriously Wryn Xio was Rayne's Mother. She raised Rayne to be a respectful and cautious girl though in that time attempted to keep Rayne from growing to be the Mage she was to be and even keeping her from using Magic. Though Wryn the sole provider for a majority of Rayne's life, Rayne grew to hate her mother and in turn killed her. Trivia Rayne was created by a creator who suffered from writers block. Quotes 'Unknown: "You need a parent or guardian with you if you want to shop here." Rayne Xio: "I'm well over twenty kind Sir." Unknown: "Twenty?!" the man blinks and eyes the doll in the woman's right arm, "Aren't you a little too old to be walking around with a doll" Rayne Xio: "If you value your life, I suggest you mind your business...and your manners..." Category:Characters Category:Character